


Blue Eyed Baby

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Derek, Beta Stiles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite changes Stiles in ways he didn’t think of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Baby

The bite changes Stiles in ways he didn’t think of before. He really didn’t have a choice in the matter, it was necessary to kill the Nogitsune that lived inside of him. He couldn’t hold Scott accountable for his actions, not after what happened to Allison or Aiden because of the trickster spirit inside of him. Stiles begins to feeling more normal now than he did before everything happened, but it doesn’t stop him from ignoring Scott.

            At first, it was so that he and Scott could grieve separately at their own pace, and not have to pretend about anything. John didn’t ask many questions, so Stiles didn’t volunteer information. Stiles can easily retract his claws within the first few days of being changed, and even Derek is impressed. Stiles laid in bed in for hours just staring up at the ceiling feeling his claws grow before making them his human fingers again.

            It’s about two weeks until his first full moon, he hasn’t left the house since that day, when everything falls down. Scott is trying to be a good Alpha, but he is grieving the loss of a pack member while trying to train a new one. He doesn’t give Stiles the attention he really deserves, so Stiles just stays away. It is in the dead of the night that Stiles goes downstairs to make himself some tea.

            Stiles isn’t paying attention when he grabs the kettle, and it burns his hand. He pulls back with a hiss, and he manages to catch his reflection in the window. Stiles just stares at the bright blue staring back at him as a bitter and unforgiving reminder of what he has done.

****

            Stiles considers going to Derek for help, but things aren’t the same anymore. Everyone walks on tip toes around him, and he really can’t blame them. The full moon approaches, but Scott still hasn’t tried to talk to him yet.

            Derek; however, notices this and makes a point to speak to Scott about it. He tells himself that it is because he doesn’t want to have to deal with a new wolf wreaking havoc across town, and not because he misses Stiles. Maybe he misses the smartass comments, but not the person who makes them.

            He tells himself.

            Derek corners Scott at his house one day, and makes him talk to him. Scott is apprehensive about the situation, but he invites Derek in regardless. “How is training with Stiles going?” Derek asks, and Scott sighs loudly before looking at Derek with a guilty expression on his face.

            “It hasn’t. He knows what to except.” Scott tells him, and Derek turns around from where he was staring out the window to glare the younger man.

            “Have you told him about the heat?” Derek asks, and Scott bites his lip.

            “I didn’t know how to bring it up, Derek. He won’t talk to me!” Scott says, and Derek fights the urge to lash out at him. Leave it to Scott to leave Stiles unprepared for what is to happen to him.

            “He doesn’t have to talk, he just needs to listen. How could you be so irresponsible?” Derek accuses, and Scott looks at him furiously. Granted, Derek has no room to talk but that doesn’t stop him from scolding Scott. Scott opens his mouth as if to argue, but closes it with a grim nod.

            “I’ll talk to him.” Scott promises, and Derek nods.

****

            Stiles is trying to catch up on homework when he hears the knock on his door, and he calls a come in. It’s odd how loud his voice is to his own ears now, and it will take some getting used too. Scott pokes his head into his room, and Stiles smiles at him. It has been too long since the friends have seen each other, and Stiles hugs him. Scott brings him closer to his body, and Stiles is just beginning to pick up different scents. Beneath Scott’s, Stiles can smell  Scott’s mother, Kira, and, oddly, Derek.

            Derek has a complex scent, Stiles has discovered. He smells like the woods, laundry detergent, and just Derek. Stiles cannot really describe it, and he likes to puzzle about it when he smells Derek. “What brings you by?” Stiles asks, and Scott shifts on his feet awkwardly.

            “We need to talk about the full moon.” Scott says, and Stiles frowns.

            “I’m not going to tear up the town, you can watch me to make sure if you want to.” Stiles says, he cannot bare to think if he hurt anyone again. Scott seems to pick up on it because he move to sit close to Stiles to lean on him, and the comfort of his Alpha and best friend is soothing.

            “It’s not that. Something is going to happen that you aren’t prepared for.” Scott says, vaguely. Stiles wrinkles his forehead in confusion while Scott looks around his room trying not to look Stiles’ in the eyes.

            “You’re going to have to elaborate, Scott.” Stiles sighs, and Scott awkwardly twiddles his thumbs before bumps him with his elbow.

            “Okay, fine. It’s called heat, and it happens a few days before the full moon every months but you can learn to control it.” Scott says, and Stiles stares at him wide eyed.

            “What’s going to happen?” Stiles asks, and Scott groans as if in actual pain. He probably is all things considered.

            “Basically, you’ll be horny but it’s more about finding someone to help you through it. Once it becomes too much, you’ll pretty much let anyone fuck you.” Scott says, and Stiles is gaping at him because that wasn’t in his google searches.

            “How did you get through it?” Stiles asks, and Scott sigh.

            “I didn’t have to because even when I was a beta I was a true Alpha in the making.” Scott says, and Stiles sighs loudly while standing to pace around his room.

            “So what I need some random dude to fuck me through the night?” Stiles asks, and Scott wrinkles his nose.

            “No, it needs to be pack. Otherwise, it just isn’t right.” Scott says, and Stiles fights the urge to scream in frustration because Scott isn’t really helping him right now.

            “Great, let me see if Isaac is willing to take one for the team.” Stiles says, sarcastically. Scott bites his lip, and Stiles just sighs before sitting next to him on his bed. “I know you’re trying, okay? I’ll be fine.” Stiles promises, and Scott rubs his face on his neck to scent him in comfort.

            Oddly, it works.

****

            When Stiles gets closer and closer to his heat, he notices that people are staring at him. He thinks it is his imagination, but even Scott takes notices. It would appear that there are more supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills than was original thought. “Looks like I’ve got lots of options.” Stiles jokes, and is surprised when Scott growls at him. Stiles gasps and takes a step back to look at his best friend in surprise, and Scott instantly looks regretful.

            “I’m sorry, Stiles.” Scott says, and Stiles tries to small at him.

            “What was that?” Stiles inquires, and Scott give him a sheepish look before stopping them in the hallway of school.

            “I told you that it needs to be pack or it just isn’t right.” Scott tries to explain, and Stiles pats him on the back.

            “Or I could just fuck myself?” Stiles says, and Scott gives him a disgusted look but shrugs his shoulder as if he doesn’t care.

            “Well, you are pack.” Scott says, and Stiles laughs loudly. It feels nice to laugh, and when Lydia meets them with Isaac and Kira for lunch; the hole in his heart starts to close.

****

            Stiles is too hot, it is almost suffocating. He throws off his covers with a groan, and he tries to go back to sleep. He manages to fall back asleep, and when he wakes up again he can barely breathe.

            Stiles thinks briefly that it is a panic attack until his cock gives a painful throb, and he groans softly before grabbing it in his hand to get some relief. It doesn’t register at first that this the heat that Scott was talking about until he feels something running down his thighs, and he wonders if he has pissed himself during a nightmare. When he pulls down him pants he realizes that it is some kind of lubricant that his body is producing naturally, and he really hates Scott for not telling him of this.

            Stiles doesn’t get relief when he strokes himself, it takes some of the edge off but not anything that can help. He reaches blindly for his phone to call Isaac or anyone for help when his door opens. Stiles turns around, afraid that his father has come home early from work to see him like this, but it is Derek.

            He has always been attracted to Derek, but right now was something else. “Derek.” Stiles croaks, and Derek practically jumps on the bed to lay on him. Stiles can feel Derek’s hard cock touching him through Derek’s jeans, and he shifts his body mindlessly trying to get closer to it. Derek growls at him softly, and Stiles moans.

            “Shh, I’ve got you.” Derek whispers, and he leans back to take off his jacket. Stiles pants before dragging Derek by his shirt to cover him again. He needs to feel Derek’s weight on top of him, and he whimpers when Derek rubs his cheek across Stiles’ jaw before kissing him. Stiles just lets Derek roam his mouth with his tongue, and Derek kisses him like he has never tasted anyone as good as Stiles.

            When he pulls away, Stiles buries his nose into Derek’s collar. Stiles inhales, and he shudders with happiness. Derek smells like home, pack, and safety. Another waves of heat flashes through him, and Stiles arches towards Derek’s cock. “Derek, please.” Stiles whimpers, and Derek shushes him soothingly while taking off his clothes. Normally, Stiles would want to undress Derek himself slowly, but not now.

            Stiles stares at the ceiling while panting like he cannot catch his breath, and he runs his hands over his chest to feel the sweat collecting under his shirt. He doesn’t realize that his muttering Derek’s name over and over again until Derek kisses him again. Stiles is pleasantly surprised when Derek enters two fingers inside of him without warning. “So wet for me.” Derek mutters, and Stiles arches his back with his flushes with pleasure both at Derek’s words and the almost relentless massaging of his prostate.

            “Derek.” Stiles whines, and without warning he comes. It seems to surprise Derek because he pulls out his fingers, and Stiles whines loudly in annoyances. He can focus some now, but soon it desperateness returns. “Need you, Derek, please.” Stiles whines, and Derek squeezes his thighs tightly.

            “Gonna make you feel so good, Stiles. You deserve to feel good.” Derek says, and Stiles moan at his words. Derek takes off Stiles shirt that was now sweat stained before kissing him again, and Stiles grips at Derek’s hair in need.

            Derek lifts Stiles’ leg over his shoulder before sinking his cock deep into Stiles’ hole, and Stiles lets loose a worn out yell of Derek’s name. It feels so good to filled with Derek’s cock, that Stiles cannot explain it. He has always fantasize about fucking Derek, but it was nothing like the reality. “Derek, yes.” Stiles says, arching his back to meet Derek’s thrusts. “Make me feel so good. So good to me when I need you.” Stiles whines, and Derek stills before thrusting deeper and harder than before.

            “I’m the only one that can make you feel good, no one else.” Derek growls, and Stiles nods his head before turning it to the side. Derek grabs Stiles’ chin gently to turn his face so that he can kiss him, and Stiles feels his teeth expand. At a particularly sharp thrust that has Stiles mewling, he feels his eyes change color. Stiles arches his back before throwing his hand over his eyes while keeping the other on the head board to stop from banging his head against it. Derek notices, and he takes Stiles hand away from his eyes to hold it on the bed.

            When Stiles finally looks back at Derek, he is shocked to see Derek’s own blue eyes looking back at him. Stiles feels his heart clench before he pulls Derek into a biting kiss, and he knows that he isn’t alone.

Derek buries his head into Stiles neck before sinking his canines into the soft flesh, and Stiles comes in hot, thick spurts onto Derek’s chest and his stomach.

            Derek comes after him with his teeth still biting softly at Stiles’ neck, and Stiles could get used to the feeling. The smell of his and Derek’s come, heat slick, and contentment fills the room as they both fall asleep holding each other.

****

            Derek wakes up on his back with Stiles sinking himself onto his hard cock with a shuddering sigh. His eyes are glazed over slightly with another wave of heat, and he balances his hands on Derek’s chest. “I’m sorry, I just need you.” Stiles moans as he pushes himself up and down with needing to stretch, and Derek instantly digs his hands on Stiles’ hips to steady him as he moves.

            “I’ve got you, baby.” Derek says, and he plants his feet flat on the bed so that he can thrust into Stiles easier. Stiles moans and writhes above him as Derek moves in and out easily because of Stiles’ natural lube. Stiles doesn’t last long this time, but it feels just as good.

****

            The next time Stiles wakes up, he is deliciously sore in all the right places and the heat is just a memory. Stiles stretches his arms before he turns over, and he throws out his arm out. “Ow.” He hears a gruff voice say, and Stiles makes a squeaking noise before he opens his eyes to see a groggy Derek staring at him. Stiles just stares at him not knowing what to do until Derek leans forward to kiss him softly on the lip before nuzzling his head into Stiles’ neck to lick at the mark before falling back asleep with his nose in Stiles’ pulse point.

            Stiles slowly falls back asleep with his nose in Derek’s hair, and his heart fit to burst with happiness.


End file.
